Kira's Frustration!
by LycoX
Summary: Around five months into her pregnancy and one Kira Yukimura-McCall is starting to feel… Frustrated… One may have to feel some pity for Scott! (Follow up to 'The Wedding to Remember')


**Kira's Frustration!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm pretty much combining some prompts dealing with sexual frustration and pregnancy with this one. Though its unlikely what the prompt requester was wanting but hopefully this will be to their liking either way! Set way before the events of 'First Date Blues For A Father' while Sayuri's still in the womb. And oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here. Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

Five months into her pregnancy and one particular Japanese/Korean woman by the name of Kira Yukimura-McCall was starting to feel quite frustrated. And it wasn't cause she felt ugly or fat due to her pregnancy or that she was being treated like glass. No, it wasn't any of those things except for one particular thing and that was the fact she was sexually frustrated. Now normally this wasn't an issue for her as she and her husband Scott McCall both rather loved sex a great deal. Which was how she was in her current state of being at the moment. The fact their Wolf and Fox sides allowed for great amounts of stamina and recovery times made for some really long but incredibly amazing bouts of sex and love making for the two. But lately in the past two months their sex life had taken a turn from a whole lot of it to barely even happening and she was massively beginning to hate it! Now her darling Vetinerian Alpha of a husband had a few reasons for why their sex life had gone downhill like it had but Kira was of the very high opinion that he was just making excuses! Such as being too busy with the animal clinic that it left him feeling none too energetic for vigorous love making with his beautiful and pregnant wife.

Or that Pack issues were taking a lot of his time and focus when the animal clinic wasn't. A certain birdie by the name of Liam however had told her however that was so not the case as Scott was just scared about causing problems if they had sex thanks to some prompting from Hayden to get him to talk! He'd even added he only knew about any of it cause he'd over heard his Alpha talking about it with Stiles sometime ago. And when she had learned all of that, her eyes had gone orange and electricity could be seen arcing all over her! As in that moment, Kira was feeling very unhappy and her husband was in damn good need of a talking too! She knew full well that the doctor had told the both of them that it would be okay for them to have sex if Kira herself was really and truly wanting it until the very final stages of her pregnancy. But it seemed to her that either Scott was ignoring that due to fear or had simply even forgotten about it somehow. Which was something she was about to rectify as soon as she got to the animal clinic and brought forth her wrath!

Kira didn't care if they had sex in the clinic, outside of it, in the car, or elsewhere just as long as she got it as she was tired of going without damnit! And she would make damn certain that Scott never tried this crap again! Upon arrival at the animal clinic, only Scott's car, along with a new employee by the name of Anacapa who is a seventeen year old Chumash girl and has a slight desire to prove herself were there at the clinic. Which Kira felt was a really good thing as this would make things much more easier and wouldn't have to force anyone out! As she got out and walked to the door, she idly wondered if her mom had been the same way as she was and resolved to ask about it as soon as she could. Granted it was likely to be embarrassing but it would probably be good to know in case she needed future arguments to use against her darling husband! Once inside, the only person present was Anacapa herself. "Hello Ana, where is my husband?" Asked the pregnant Thunder Kitsune in a deadly calm voice.

Something that Anacapa clearly picked up on as she looked a little nervous then and there! "Umm… He's in the back. Would you like for me to get him?"

"Yes please!" Responded Kira and she smiled happily when the girl did just that.

Seconds later would see Scott come out with a slightly confused look on his face that quickly morphed into nervousness when he felt the intensity of Kira's anger and strong desire all aimed clearly at him. "Ana, why don't you call it a night hmm?" Suggested Kira while looking straight ahead at a nervous Scott!

"Yeah, sure! Its kind of a slow night anyway!" The girl couldn't help but wonder what Scott may have done to get this all to happen but knew that asking in that moment was just a bad idea.

Scott's complete silence on the matter helped speed the process of her getting out quite fast as well and then it was just the two lawfully wedded lovers in the building after a hurried 'bye Scott!' from Anacapa. "Soo… Something wrong?"

A twitch could be seen from Kira's left eye and Scott gulped over it. "Is something wrong? Is something wrong you ask!? Gee, let me think for a second! Yes! Something is wrong you dumbass!"

Wincing over that as his wife rarely cussed unless she was good and worked up and clearly she was exactly that right then and there. And it made him wonder just who's ass he was gonna have to kick! As he didn't need his wife getting all worked up while in her current state damnit! "Oh, what's wrong babe?" Asked the Alpha as he came out from behind the front desk to stand right in front of her.

And in a flash that left him yelling in slight pain and shock, he found himself with a death grip on his manhood by Kira's own hand! "This! This is what's wrong!"

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure its still working..."

"Well that's good to know! But its not working like it should my loving husband and I am tired of that."

Scott's eyes widened as he also hissed a little from the squeeze she gave him down there as he finally realized what was going on. "Babe, you know we can't! Its just too risky!"

A slap to the forehead with her freehand was her initial answer to that. "Oh please, you know damn well the doctor said it would be okay until the final stages of the pregnancy! So man up, kick your fear's ass to the curb, and mount me right here and fucking now or I swear to God I will kick your ass from here to San Diego!" Kira's eyes were burning orange and electricity could be seen arcing all across her body and it made Scott a bit nervous.

The fact his manhood seemed to be reacting in a more than positive way made him wonder if he should feel betrayed by it! He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them, hoping that somehow it would calm his raging wife down in some way. "Baby, I love you but I really and seriously don't think the animal clinic is the best place for us to have sex."

Kira narrowed her eyes at his 'reasoning' which was more him trying to get out of doing his husbandly duty more than anything else thanks to that fear of his. "I. Don't. CARE! I am wet and horny damnit and I've gone on too long without feeling you inside of me!"

And before he knew it, her tongue was in his mouth while she gave him another squeeze. She then pulled away and leaned over the counter and gave him an alluring look while pulling up her blue dress to reveal the fact she was not wearing any panties on underneath it. Making for Scott to gulp again as he honestly felt pregnancy was doing his wife's body wonders! "Mmm… Come on baby, I can smell the arousal on you. You want this as much as I do and fighting it isn't gonna do us any good."

A growl escaped Scott as his eyes flashed red and if anything, it turned her on even more then what she already was. His pants and boxers soon came down to his ankles and he quickly buried himself inside her, causing her to moan loudly in pleasure from it. Her darling husband then started to thrust inside her wet center while he squeezed her breasts as she moaned loudly from it all as he quickly went from slow to fast. Skin slapping against skin as he continued to take her from behind until they both orgasmed loudly. Breathing heavily, Kira used her arms to help support her up on the counter while Scott laid on her back while trying not to put too much pressure on her and leaving kisses on her skin. "Gotten over your fear now baby?" Asked the woman in between pants.

Scott chuckled as he bit near her shoulder. "Yeah… I think I have baby, I think I have."

Kira smiled very happily at hearing that before rubbing her ass against him. "Good, cause you and I have a lot of catching up to do." Scott gave a growl of agreement to that as he slapped her asscheek and got back to the very pleasant task of pleasing his pregnant wife.

Scott could honestly say he learned a valuable lesson that night and would damn well make sure he kept it at the forefront of his mind so as never to repeat this kind of mistake again. As a worked up and sexually frustrated Kira was a very scary thing! He'd end up having to call in 'sick' for work that day but thankfully he had a very easy to work with boss in the form of Alan Deaton who'd gotten quite the kick out of the story Anacapa told him that very same day. The man was just grateful though that his long time employee and his wife cleaned up after theirselves before leaving too!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, I hope you all enjoyed this! Anacapa as mentioned is a Chumash name and I may use the character again somewhere down the road.**


End file.
